


Earth to Isabella

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Izzie Swan Chronicles [1]
Category: Twilight, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction started out as a straight rude parody but I decided to make it a little more serious. I don’t like Twilight but it had potential if it wasn’t so lame. So I’m rewriting this. This is M for strong language and sexual situations. Not going to lie, this is somewhat of a shameless self-insert. </p><p>Izzie Swan moves to Forks to live with her adoptive father there she meets Edward Cullen, and it's hate at first sight. </p><p> Ho ho. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

 

So I made my way through the airport terminal, looking out of the large windows. Seeing the grey sky that loomed above. I had left Arizona to live with my father, Charlie in Forks Washington. Well, Charlie wasn’t my biological father. I was adopted when I was two years old by the people I now call Mom and Dad. It always made for a surprise when people saw me, a dark skinned black girl in the company of middle-aged white people. It was always a conversation starter; I knew it would be the same here. Teachers in that small town would look down and see the last name of Swan and raise their eyebrows and say something to the effect of. 

 _“Swan, I don’t think any relation to Chief Swan?”_ And then I would have to explain that I was adopted in front of the whole class. I would more than likely be met with questions and whispers. Forks, Washington wasn’t really known for it’s progressive thinking. But it was known for the rain, cold, drab and grey.

Although the change of scenery would not be that bad, and I kind of missed my dad and there was not much I could do about the situation anyway. It is that or stay with my mama and her new husband and I'm sure I don't want to ruin their newlywed antics, as gross as that might sound.

* * *

I sat in the car with my dad, on our way to the house that I grew up in. He came and got me in his patrol car, and I was sure that wasn’t allowed, but it was kinda’ cute that he would break the rules just so I would think he was ‘cool’. He was silent the only noise was me popping my wad of bubble gum. My dad and I were once really close, I was his baby girl but now we were distant. I mean we didn’t have anything in common anymore. What could a white middle age police officer have in common with his black seventeen-year-old daughter? The fact that I wasn’t his really his and I lived states away made it difficult. I mean it isn’t like they picked me out of white guilt or something.

My parents, my real parents were close with the Swans. My dad was Charlie’s partner when he worked on the force years back and Lydia, my real mom was a best friend to  Renee. My dad, Ryan was killed in a shooting only one month before I was born and then when I was two my mother died in a car crash on her way home from work. It’s funny; the Swans were babysitting for her that night. After that they adopted me, feeling it was their duty it to take care of their best friend's child now. It’s all very sad, and I don’t think about it a lot until there are moments like this in silence that I wonder where would I be right now if my parents hadn’t died.

            "Your hair is long." Charlie said to me, I sucked my bubble of gum back into my mouth so I could answer him.

            "Ha! Dad you know it's all fake." I said, tugging at my synthetic dreads that I kept in, in order to grow my natural hair out.

            "They look real." He said rolling the window down slightly, the cool breeze fluttering in. I didn’t like the cold, but it felt nice.  

            "Yeah, everyone says that." I said as I sniffed them, knowing they had the tendency to hold smells. We pulled up to the house; I got out and looked at it. It was the same as I remembered, like it was frozen in time. The paint on the molding was still chipping; the last time I was there my dad and I went to the hardware store to get paint for it. He must have never got the time to paint it. I made a mental note, that this summer we would spruce up the house a bit. We got out and my dad helped me with my luggage, we walked into the house, yep the inside was the same as well. My father really needed to hire a decorator or at least get some new furniture. It was devoid of a woman's touch. I walked upstairs where the bedrooms were. He said something about the bathroom, but I was not really listening to him. I peeked into my room, the nostalgia was comforting.

"Good work lamp and the sales lady helped pick out the bed stuff…you like purple right?" He said quietly, I looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah it's cute." I said, looking at the bedspread. "And stop acting so down." I said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Well ok, I'll leave you to get unpacked." He said walking out of the room.

* * *

I received my homecoming gift from my father an old truck, but that was better than having no vehicle. It was my first day of school in the middle of the semester. I looked myself over in the rear view mirror making sure that none of my natural hair was poking out of my dreads. I added a little bit of Chap Stick to my lips and looked at my dark skin checking for blemishes. I had been up most of the night trying to figure out something to wear, I settled on a basic black tee shirt, skinny jeans, and my boots. It was the first day of school after all, and even though I was a bit of a screw didn’t mean I wanted to look bad.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and of course I got the looks but that was to be expected I was new. I got out my truck and I saw that some girl was looking at me and then turned and laughed with her group of friends.  Normally would have said something to her, but because I wasn’t on my home turf I decided not to. I was going to try to get through my first day without making people cry. I walked towards the school, I felt my brow lower and I could tell I was putting on my mean face.it was just something I did. I didn’t mean too, but my face just looked like that sometimes, people always thought I was pissed off even if I was content. Glanced down at a piece of paper that had my class list on it, I paused for a moment looking it over.

"You're Bella. The new girl." Some guy said with a wide toothy smile, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Please call me Izzie.” I said putting my hand up to stop him from continuing. He looked at me as if he was confused. “Isabella?...Izzie….” I said.

"Oh, that’s a cute nickname.” He said with a smile. “I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date a shoulder to cry on." He said to me, I chuckled to myself.

"No, I think I got this one." I said simply.

 "Oh well I'm on the school paper and your news made the front page." He said back. 

"Wow, you guys must not have much to talk about around here. Putting me on the front page is like editorial suicide." I said with a laugh, he looked back at me confused. "I mean I'm not that interesting.”

Gym class fantastic, volleyball even worst off. I was able to hit a ball to the other side of the net, but to be honest, I was a sloth and I would embarrass myself and probably get smacked in the face with the ball on my first day. So using my "new girl" status I lied and said I had no clue that I had gym and did not bring a change of clothing, and it worked. People would not stop talking to me, what was up with this town? It was as if I had stepped into some strange, bizarre world where everyone was way too interested in me. I mean they were nice and all but damn, tone it down with all of that. Some kid with blonde’s hair came up to me and talked to me for a moment but I quickly forgot his name. I think it was Mike er’ something. Whatever, so many people talked to me and I knew that I couldn’t remember all of them. 

Lunch rolled around, and I was looking for an empty table. But before I could sit my ass down on the seat, the blond kid from gym invited me over to his table with his friends. It would have been rude if I had ignored him so I went over and sat down. I could feel myself being awkward, it wasn’t cute and when I thought about it made me more awkward. I knew I only needed a few days to warm up and when I did they would wish that I would go back to being silent

"Hey, Mickey you met my home girl Bella."

“Izzie.” I groaned and rolled my eyes. Suddenly there was a flash in my face. 

"Smile." Another girl with a camera said.

 " You guys need real news." I chuckled. They all looked at me and once again I had to attempt to cover my ass.” Don't worry school news papers always suck." It was a fine thing to say in my mind, but once it came out it seemed like a straight up an insult. I decided to shut up and just focus on my lunch. I glanced up at the windows and saw a small group of people, who looked like they were walking in slow motion or attempting to make a dramatic entrance into the café.

"Who's that?" I asked my mouth full of food.

"The Cullen's." Jessica answered, glancing up at them.

 "They go here, as students?" I questioned.

"Yeah.” She said in a “well of course” tone to me.

"They look like they should be teaching, did they flunk or something.?" I said expecting a "yes" 

"No, they are just normal students, they are together…like together."

"Ew, what the hell." I said thinking incest at once 

"They are all foster kids." She added.

"Oh. Never mind, then. I guess that isn’t that weird. " Just as I said that two of them walked by, I was still convinced that they failed a few grades. They looked odd to me, something was off, but I didn’t know what it was. They were all strange to me, they were white, not their race and even though they were Caucasian they were really white. They all had sunken eyes hallowed in darkness. If they were all wearing black I would have just thought they were “The Goth kids” but they weren’t, all of them fashionably dressed. It was Abercrombie, they looked to be wearing real designer clothing.

 "The blonde that’s Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett, they are like a thing." She said pointing over to them. The blond hair was like something you would see in a Pantene commercial, catching the light in such a way that I had only seen in movies or on TV, maybe it was a just some really expansive weave. The Emmett kid was big; I figured he was on the football team. "The little dark haired girl is Alice she's really weird and she's with Jasper the one that looks like he's in pain all of the time." I looked over at both of them; it seemed these Cullen's liked attention because the Alice girl was twirling around like some kind of ballerina, it was annoying. They all seemed that they wanted to put their creepy relationships on for show for people. "Doctor Cullen is like some foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he will adopt me." The other girl said from across the table swooning

"Ew, they’re creepy." I said, looking towards the door and another one walked in, and the first thing I noticed was his absurd Flock of Seagulls hairstyle. “And him?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him…like I care…" She said sounding bitter. "Seriously don't waste your time."

"Nope. He's not that cute." I said, but then I got the feeling that someone was looking at the back of me, I quickly turned around and saw that this Edward guy was glaring at me, hard. He narrowed his eyes and I only raised my eyebrow at his gaze.

"Creep." I mumbled.

 


	2. Edward Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never do this but this Chapter switches between Izzie's and Edward's POV's because his POV is fun to write.

I found my own way to my next class even though I had a few people ask me if they could escort me. I was sure that I wouldn't end up lost in the normal sized school. Walking into the biology room, I stopped at the teacher's desk; he looked up and noticed me.

"Ah, Miss Swan." He said. I walked closer, feeling the wind coming off of a fan that was running. I thought that was strange because the classroom was not that particularly warm and felt rather chilly to me. I stepped in front of it and it must have been an industrial fan made for sweatshops because it blew my heavy dreads all over the place. I glanced to the corner of the classroom and saw that Edward Cullen kid. His eyes widened and he tensed up, covered his nose as soon as the wind blew in his direction. I knew I had put on ample deodorant that morning...did I? Yes. Yes, I did.

"Here are your things for class, there is an open seat right there." The teacher said, handing me my book and pointing at the seat next to Cullen. I walked over, and sat down wishing there was somewhere else I could sit. He still covered his nose and gave me the worst look ever. He looked like he was gagging.

 "Hum…" I mumbled as I sniffed both of my armpits/ I had been sweating a lot and I was a bit tangy but it was nothing he would notice. First day of a new school nerves. I also sniffed my dreads but they just smelt like synthetic fiber. And if any other part of my body stunk, he would have not been able to smell it from across the room. If I had smelt that bad, I'm sure someone else would have noticed by now.  The teacher said something about worms, but I was not paying attention. Trying to figure out what this kid's problem was. Edward looked at me, but this time he didn't stop; he was just glaring at the side of my face looking detested with me. After about giving him a whole fifty seconds to examine me I had enough.

"Hey." I whispered to him, he said nothing back. "Do you have a problem or something?" I asked, once again, there was only silence so I decided to have some fun with him.

_"Isabella be nice."_

I heard my mother's voice say in my mind, but I ignored it. "Do I have a dick growing out of my face?"   He looked at me with shock, his brow lowering and his mouth dropping open slightly. “So I don't have a penis protruding out of my face? Okay, just asking because you are eyein' me pretty hard and the only reason I could come up for that is that maybe I was growing a dick from my nose or something." I snickered and with my words he looked away and to the window. "I mean you never know, I could have a dick on my face, stranger things have happened, right?" I added before folding my arms.

He didn't look at me after that, keeping his eyes on the window and watching the rain fall. I wouldn’t lie, the class period was awkward after that and I reflected on maybe insulting someone my first day was such a good thing. But damn, he kept looking at me and I hate that shit. It's rude, maybe is mama never thought him grimming someone down was rude and that he should have more manors. Did wolves or something raise him? I jumped slightly when I heard the bell ring not expecting the loud noise so soon. I had zoned out for a while thinking about what I would do when I got home. As soon as the sound cut through the classroom, he jumped out of the seat and seriously ran out of the room. I narrowed my eyes; something seemed off with him and not just his rudeness. There was something else, but I couldn't but my finger on it.

 I left class and made my way down to the office, I had to switch out of gym because that was not going to work for me. The thought of running and jumping, pssh. I wondered if this school had a drama department, or maybe a creative writing class? I pulled open the door and saw Edward. I narrowed rolled my eyes.

 "There must be something open, physics, bio chem." He said to the old woman across the counter.

"Every class is full." The office assistant told him; maybe he didn’t like gym either. I paid them both no mind and waited, picking the peeling skin from the side of my fingernails and looking down at the ugly green carpet. 

"Just a moment, dear." The woman said, looking down at what I thought was a class list. I saw him looking at me out of the corner of his eye; it was that same tightened tense look. "I'm a afraid you'll just have to stay in biology."

What the hell? Really? He did not like me so much that he was going to switch classes? I just met him! He was the one with the issue; he was the one that wouldn’t stop eyeing me!  What a little bitch. I wanted to know what was up with him, I tried to bite my lip but I wouldn’t help but speak out.  

"Wow." Slipped out of my mouth, I crossed my arms and stared at him. He looked at me and grabbed his books and went to walk out.

"I'll just have to endure it." He said as he passed me.

"Endure what? How much of a pussy you are?" I hissed, he paused for a moment as if he would say something back to me. Oh, I wanted him to; I was ready for a knock down drag out screaming match. I was good at those, and I knew I would mop the floor with a pretty boy. But of course he didn’t say anything back to me and left. "What a fucking tool." I mumbled to myself.

-

Edward:

 What the hell? What a crass, crude, little…ugh. I clenched my teeth when I thought about her. I wanted nothing more than to erase her dark face from my mind swimming. The smell of her blood was thick in the back of my throat. I wanted nothing more than to kill her, violently. If she had been meek and shy like a doe then maybe I would have wanted to kill her quickly, but this mortal girl made me hate her. She has no idea; none whatsoever that she had played with fire twice, insulting me, testing me. It took everything in my not to turn back. Not to turn back after what she had said, walk back into the office. She would have her back to me as she talked to the office attended. She wouldn’t have enough time to glance over her shoulder, I would have to kill the old woman first, she would be easy, just a quick snap of the neck. And then I would be alone with the object of my hate and bloodlust. She would scream and try to run away, she seemed like she would be foolish type that would try to fight me off. It wouldn’t do anything but make me madder. I would grab her by her thin neck and bite down on it, letting the hot blood flow into my mouth. Feeling her struggle and whimper. She wouldn’t be so tough then, she’d have nothing smart to say. She would just die. I would drop her thin bloodless body on the ground and ride the high of her taste.


	3. Awkward

My mom called me that night, talking about how she lost her cell phone power cord. I laughed at her, she was a silly woman but she was mom and I loved her. I did miss her, but I didn't want to tell her that or she would worry.

 "Tell me more about your school, what are the kids like? Are there any cute guys?" She I knew she was sitting outside because I would hear the seagulls in the background squawking. 

"Well there is a creep that did not like me so much he wanted to switch classes." I said, plopping down on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. Thinking back on that look that Edward gave me. It was like he wanted to kill me or something.

 "Izzie! Are you being mean again?" she blurted knowing how I was.

"Ma! I did not even do anything. I just sat down and he was looking at me the whole time like some kind of freak. It was pretty strange."

 "Please try not to make people cry. And try to be good." She told me, but I knew that was going to be a test of my will.

"Yeah, yeah. I will, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone, and looked at my homework. "Yep, that's not happening." I said, getting up from my bed and going on my laptop. I had a book to finish, but I decided to write my fanfiction instead.

* * *

 

The next day Edward did not show. I only noticed because I felt my gut flutter with excitement when I saw that I had the whole table to myself. I made the best use of that, putting my feet up on his empty chair and stretching out. Ah, that's how it should be. In Biology with my own footstool, I was living the dream. I did make note on my way out of the school building that his family was here. I was thinking that maybe they went on vacation for a few days, or moved away. Damn it, a girl can dream.

The next day, I stood outside before school. Listing to music from my mp3 player. It was a Zune one of the first models and it could have doubled as a paperweight or a blunt object that could cause head trauma. But it was a hefty thing, seeing as I wasn't very careful with most objects. I couldn't count how many times I dropped that thing and it still worked. Hey, it was ugly, but it was loyal and did its job.  I glanced up to see the Cullen's glaring at me, but Copper Top was still missing.

He did not show the next day, and then the next. Things were getting very odd; everyday at lunch the Cullen family would shoot me strange looks. It was almost to the point that I thought about getting up and walking over and saying something to them. I wasn’t the only one that noticed that the Cullen’s were eyeing me from across the café. Jessica leaned over and glanced up at them, 

 “The Cullen’s are looking at you again.” She whispered. I peeked up and sure enough the four of them were glaring at me with looks that could kill. I narrowed my eyes at them when I saw the blonde say something to her boyfriend or whatever you would call that odd relationship. “What did you do?” Jessica asked, I let out a sigh and ran my hand though my dreads.

 “I kinda’ called Edward a pussy.” I mumbled, looking over at her. Her mouth hung open and she blinked quickly. 

 “You did what!?” She yelled, causing everyone else at our table to look up at us. 

 “Shh! He was bein’ a dick so…yeah. I think I must have upset him a tiny bit.” I told her shrugging my shoulder.

 “A tiny bit? He hasn’t been to school in days and you caused that.” She scolded folding her arms. 

 “You kept count?” I said, raising my eyebrow. Her face blushed and she wrinkled her eyebrow.

 “I uh, I mean he’s kind of hard to miss so when he’s not here people notice.” She said.

“Uh huh. Sureee.” It was obvious that girl was head over heals for Edward and I couldn’t see why.

* * *

 

My dad had told me about some strange things happening in the town, and told me to be safe. From what he described it sounded like there might a killer running around. Why did I have to move here right when it was getting strange? It’s like the oddness had waited until I arrived. My thoughts were interrupted when I shuffled into the school building the next day. It had been raining again and my dreads got wet I flicked them out, hoping no one was behind me or they would get whacked with them. I was freezing and I wished I had that I had worn a more padded bra that day. May be I should just keep my jacket on all day, because they would be obvious though my tight white tee shirt. Hot yet, not very school appropriate.

Eric was talking to me as we walked down the hallway. "Hey can I ask you something? Do you have a d-date…" He started to say I glanced over and raised my arched eyebrow at him. I had a feeling he was asking me to prom. Eric was nice, but not my type. I don’t really have a type, but knew it wasn’t him. He straightened his hair with a flat iron and he was short. I’m sure there were girls who like that sort of thing, but I didn’t. If I had one requirement, it would have to be tall. And besides, I hadn’t really thought about the prom, I didn’t really think I was going to go.

"What's up Arizona.” Mike said loudly stepping in between us shaking his umbrella over my head. "How you likin' the rain girl?" He added with a laugh. 

 “Aw come on!” I said with a smile, as I swatted his hand away. “I’ve seen rain before you know guys. Ya know that right?” I was starting to warm out with them. Thank God, I was sick of being introverted and awkward in this new place. Mike and I waved bye to Eric as we entered into Biology class. I felt my step, halt as I looked over to my seat and saw that Edward was there. Damn it.  He looked up at me; this class period was going to be some bullshit.

 Let out a huff and walked over and sat down next to him. I was not planning on starting anything, I swore to myself. I just wanted to class to be over; if I ignored him no one would get their feelings hurt. I was a little warm, so I pulled my hoodie off and folded my arms tight across my chest. 

"Hello." I heard him say next to me. 

DAMN IT. 

I looked over at him. "I'm sorry I did not get a chance to introduce myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen and you’re Bella." He spoke. I was shocked and completely floored. It was as if he had forgotten what I had said to him before.

"Why are you talking to me?” I questioned, but he didn’t say anything back and class had started. Our teacher started talking about mitoses and I was really not in the mood to talk about onion roots. I had a feeling that class was not going to be happening for me that day. What was wrong with me? I needed to stop being so damn lazy.

He pushed the microscope close to me. "Lady's first." I chuckled and then looked back at him 

"Not really feeling science today." I uttered as I pushed it back, he looked surprised.

"You're not going to do it?"

"Nope, not feeling it right now." I looked away from him. He glanced in the microscope, it was almost a peek. He couldn’t have seen it that quick.

"It's prophase." He stated

 "That's nice." I mumbled as I doodled on my paper.

"So you are enjoying the rain?" He asked, once again I was floored by how calm he was being.

"Hold on, now last week I pretty much attacked you for staring at me. I probably shouldn’t have done that, but that’s my pet peeve and then I called you a pussy. And all you can say to me is if I'm enjoying the rain? What is wrong with you?" I said growing more and more annoyed with him and how he was acting.

"I have never met anyone like you." He breathed, and I laughed, I could not believe this kid. I didn’t have anything to say to that. I just looked at him like he was out his damn mind, and I’m sure he was.  "No, really do you like the rain?" He asked his voice dropping slightly.

"Well. No not at all but all of this rain would be good for a wet tee shirt contest." Bad humor, go me. As soon as I said that I swear that I saw his eyes quickly, almost too quick glance down to my chest and then back to my face. Did he just look at my tits? Well my previous comment was along that subject matter 

"So if you don't like the rain, then why did you move to the wettest place in the continental U.S?" He asked after clearing his throat. What was with his questions? I was prepared for him to call me a bitch, cunt or something, but he was acting so nice and sweet. It wasn’t really a human reaction and it made me uncomfortable.

Class was over and he walked me to my locker, why? I have no fucking clue; anyone's guess would be as good as mine. 

"So you’re adopted.”  Edward spoke as we stopped at my locker.

"Was that your first guess?” I muttered, putting away my Bio book.

 “I am too.”

So I’ve heard.” Was that why he was trying to bond with me? “But I still don’t get why you are talking to me.”

            "I'm sorry I'm just trying to figure you out…you are very difficult for me to read." He admitted leaning in closer to me. Oh, he smelt good, I was angry with myself for even noticing that. 

“Hey what’s up with your eyes, they’re gold.” I realized finding myself intrigued by it. “They were black last time.” I added. They looked way too real to be contacts.

"Well…I…" He did not finish what he was going to say he simply turned and walked away from me.

"What the hell…?" I could not believe that kid and how he was acting I was sure he needed to be on some meds for his split personality.

* * *

Edward:

 Alice said that I would fight the urge to kill the girl. Girl, I should really stop calling her that. That I wouldn’t kill that vulgar Isabella. She was viperish and I couldn’t stand it, but there was something drawing me to her. The fact that I couldn’t read her mind, I didn’t know what I should care, seeing as she was obviously the type that just blurted out whatever she wanted, no matter how uncouth it was. She walked into class after me, I glanced up at the clock, and she was almost late. She dropped her books down on the table, causing them to let out a smack. She plopped down and flicked one of her dreadlocks off of her shoulder, it seemed she wanted all of them to be straight down her back. Her body language was closed off, she crossed her arms and looked straight ahead, she was tense. As if she was waiting for a confrontation, I bet she had everything she wanted to say to me lined up, all of the insults ready to go. It would have helped if I could read her thoughts. What seemed like a few seconds to her was much longer to me. I studied her, watching her lick her lips, she bit her lip for a split second and then flicked her hair causing her scent to waft my way. Luckily I was holding my breath. I watched her shift in her seat causing more noise than needed. It was as if she was purposely trying to annoy me. Trying to get a rise out of me to start a fight. She shuffled around and removed her hoodie exposing her tight white tee shirt. She was thin, really thin, but she didn’t seem delicate to me. It was an odd thing; I could see the outline of her ribs and the raised ridge of her collarbones. I started to wonder why this girl, this vulgar little thing smelt like life to me. I had to stop reliving her scent and without thinking I opened my mouth and spoke to her. Damn it.

 


	4. I Was Hoping For Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

School was over finally it felt like it took its sweet time though. I made my way out into the cold and damp parking lot. Shivering, I rubbed my hands together as I made my way to my truck, rummaging in my purse for my phone. Damn it, I can’t find anything in here. It was filled with candy wrappers, old receipts that I kept for no reason and more tampons then I really needed, but hey just in case. I got that uncomfortable feeling knowing someone was looking at the back of me. Glancing over my shoulder I saw the Cullen’s once again staring at me. I couldn’t figure it out for the life of me, they were so creepy.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Suddenly I heard some kind of commotion behind me. Glancing back over my shoulder and saw a fucking van coming right for me. Two things crossed my mind. One: I was going to die in this shitty town, squashed in between my shitty truck, in this shitty school parking lot. Two: Why the hell did that van have eighteen-inch rims? Those weren’t even close to being cool looking. I tightly, closed my eyes, seeing that was the only thing I could do in such short amount of time. Out of nowhere I felt someone grab me, a hand gripped my on my waist tightly. Superman is that you? I peeked opened my eyes to see Edward’s black eyes gazing back at me. My mouth hung open, how? He had stuck his hand out and stopped the van, putting a huge dent in it with just his palm. I almost pissed myself, but luckily I had enough control. I stared at him with wide eyes and he looked back at me. My lips quivered as my mind tried to make sense of how he managed to get to me…

“What the shit...?” I mumbled and just like that, he hopped up and left and swarms of people surround me.

“Oh my god!” People started to say. “You all right?" People chattered. I didn’t say anything not because I was hurt, but because I was shocked, shocked that I almost died and that no one seemed notice that Edward had just stopped the van with his hand and nothing else. How do you even miss that!?

* * *

 

Everyone was so interested in what was going on with me that they pretty much forced me to go to the hospital. I was physically fine but still flabbergasted at the whole event. And of course they called my father, fantastic, one more thing to put the old man on edge. He came busting in the doors of the small hospital like a pissed off papa bear.

“Bella.” He spoke sounding extremely concerned as he reached me. He was the only one that was allowed to call me ‘Bella’ and still the nickname made me cringe.

“I'm fine.” I breathed rubbing my head, noticing that hand was still shaking.

“You and I are going to talk!” He hissed, turning to look over at the kid that almost smashed me to a bloody pulp.

“I'm sorry I tried to stop.” The kid said. My father was not going to let him get off easy and he continued to argue with the kid.

“I heard the chief’s daughter was.” I glanced over my shoulder and saw another doctor.

Nice hair.

Did he get the inspiration of that from Draco Malfoy?

“Oh, Doctor Cullen.” My dad said. Oh fantastic another one....

“Isabella.” He smiled, looking at his chart and then up to me. “Looks like you took quite a spill, how do you feel?” He asked, I noticed that his eyes were the same shade of gold as Edwards. That didn’t make any sense he wasn’t his real father, but that was an odd eye color for two people who weren’t related by blood to have. Maybe they all wore contacts?

“Alive.” I said shortly. He shined a flashlight in my eyes and said something post traumatic stress.

“… But other than that I think you will be just fine.” He to me with a warm smile across his pale lips, they were all devoid of color it really didn’t add up. I nodded at his words and tried not to seem so uneasy.

* * *

 

My father and I left the exam room. “I got some papers to sign. And you should call your mother.” He said scratching his head.

“Yeah, more than likely.” I agreed, as I pulled out my cell phone and walked down the hall. Around the corner I saw Dr. Cullen talking to Edward and the blonde. They were all hush, hush and whispering.

“What was I supposed to do, let her die?” Edward growled to his sister.

“This is not just about you, it's about all of us.” She cut, they were talking about me.

“Hey!” I said, they all looked up at me. “We need to talk.” I pointed at Edward. The other two left, he paused before walking over to me.

“What?”

“Um, I came to say thank you.” I paused and shifted from foot to foot. “But you were across the parking lot and then you were over to me in like five seconds.” I urged trying not to freak out.

“No. I was standing right next to you.” He chuckled back with a crooked smile that I was sure he was trying to distract me with.

“Do you take me as some kind of moron? No you were not, you were looking at me across the parking lot!” I almost yelled clinching my fist.

“No, I wasn't.” His snicker made me angry.

“Uhhh. Yeah. Ya were.”

“Bella, you hit your head, you’re confused.” He laughed.

“My head is fine. And I know what I saw and don’t call me ‘Bella.’ I hissed. He lowered his brow and took a step towards me. His sudden change in expression unnerved me, there was no reason an avenge boy should put my on edge like this. “Okay, look thanks for saving my life and all. I'm really grateful that they don't have to scrape me off the side of a van but don't get an attitude with me. You stopped a van, like you are some kind of mutated hero. I don't know, maybe it's steroids or something. But don't take me for a fool because I'm not.” I spat getting angry with him.

“You are not going to let this go are you?” He asked.

“Naw.” I said

“Then I hope you enjoy disappointment.” He said, what the heck does that even mean? I thought, as he turned away and walked down the hall.

“...Fucking X-files shit.” I mumbled. Where is Mulder and Scully when you need them?


	5. Field Trips Suck

_That night was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen...and it was fucking intrusive._

* * *

That night was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen...and it was fucking intrusive. 

The next day I came to school, much to my dismay. I would have rather stayed at home and ate ice cream and watched T.V. Not like I did not try to convince my dad of that, but he made me go his reasoning because we had a field trip and he thought I should be getting to know my classmates. Dad really?

I stood at my truck in the cold waiting to get on the bus for the field trip to the Greenhouse. Mike walked up to me smiling, and way too excited to see me.

“Look at you, huh! You’re alive!” He smiled.

“Yep. And I'm spending my newfound lease on life going to a Greenhouse. Woo, go me.” I said dryly.

“Yeah. You know I wanted to ask you...urrrr. It's like a month away...” He started to say to me stuttering over his words. I glanced over across the lot and Edward as staring at me again. Ugh. “Do you wanna go to the prom with me?” Mike finally got out. I blinked twice at his words.

 “Uh, I don’t think I’m going.” I said simply, he looked really sad. Wow, did he really like me? “But hey, Jess really likes you. How about you ask her. ” I added. He seemed surprised, but I was more shocked that he didn’t know that she liked him. I mean the girl was dropping hints the size of pickup trucks. He looked over at Jessica, who was standing with a group of our classmates; she smiled and waved at him. “See, get at it.” I advised him with a thumbs up. Our teacher hurried us up to get on the bus.

* * *

 

We made it to the Greenhouse. Fun. Fun. Fun.

 I was not paying any type of attention to anything the teacher said, something about compost tea, I didn’t care that much. I sighed at the realization that I didn’t really care much about anything really. It was kind sad, I mean all I cared about was trying to figure out a way to get enough money for a new game system and writing my fanfiction. Damn, I really needed to be more social or I would end up with a bunch of cats and hoarding movies and games.

“Why are you not going to prom?” I heard Edward’s voice ask from behind me. I stopped and looked back at him.

“Wait, now you have super hearing too? How did you know about that?” I asked.

“I...you did not answer my question.” He stuttered.

“Uh. I didn’t know I had to answer to you.” I said. “You still owe me an answer of how you stopped a van with your hand.” I added just trying to grind his gears.

“I had an adrenaline rush, it's very common you can Google it.” He answered.

“Who the fuck says Google it?” I asked, but he said nothing back. 

“Look I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time, I just think it's the best way.” He spoke. I did not even know what that meant, best way for what? Jessica ran up to me all happy and bubbly, as soon as she approached me Edward walked away. Thank the stars.

“I know. Mike asked you to prom.”

“Yeah! I totally thought Mike was going to ask you.” She stated with a smile slapped across her face. “It's not going to weird is it? 

“No of course not.” I said, shaking my head putting my hands in my pockets. It was all good, I didn’t have an interest in Mike at all in the first place.

The field trip came to an end and I walked out of Greenhouse, one of the kids thought it was funny to put a worm on a stick in my face.

“Look Izzie it's a worm.” He laughed; I slapped the stick out of his hand. Not in the mood for bullshit, not now not ever. I turned around and Edward was following me.

“What now!?” I snapped, throwing my hands in the air.

“We should not be friends.” He said.

“You know what? Then why are you talking to me?” I asked, I just wanted to get on the bus.

“You don't know anything.” He added. Grr, What did that even mean? I was about to give him a piece of my mind, I was about to tell him what I really thought about him when another Cullen walked up to us, that attention leach Alice.

“Hi!” She blurted with a large smile “You gonna be riding with us?” 

Edward looked at me was almost repulsion “No the bus is full” He uttered turning away. I gritted my teeth, I have enough of him.

 “You know what? You can go fuck yourself, Cullen.” I hissed tightening my lips. He stopped just before getting on the bus, turning around and stepping towards me. I didn’t expect it and maybe my mouth had got me in trouble. Alice didn’t look shocked at what I just said to her brother, she stood there beside us with a small smirk on her face as if she knew a secret.

 “You know all that swearing isn’t really becoming for a young lady.” He whispered, getting in my face; he did not just have the nerve to say that to me. I snarled as I stared at him. Who the fuck did he think he was? I heard Alice finally speak up.

            “Come on Edward.” He didn’t move for a second and we just stared each other down until he turned and went on the bus.

“What an utter dick.”  

* * *

 

Next day.

It was lunchtime; I walked into the cafe minding my fucking business. All I asked was one day of normalcy. Can I have that universe? Edward was of course looking at me; I was starting to grow used to it. I looked back at him and slowly mouthed “asshole”. When I did it seemed it struck a cord with him and he threw his chicken stick down. I guess that was supposed to make me upset, but I was more bothered at the fact he was not going to eat a perfectly good chicken stick.  I came to the table of my acquaintances and sat down.

“La Push baby, you in?” Eric asked me.

“Wha?” I arched eyebrow.

“La Push beach we are all going tomorrow.” Mike said.

“And there is a big swell coming in.” Jessica added. 

 “Mmm. Cold beach sounds horrible.” I said. 

“There is whale watching too, come with us!”

“It's La Push, baby.... La Push...” Eric felt the need to regenerate the name to me. 

“Okay, okay, maybe.” I spoke before walking away from the table, on my way to get some food.

“Editable art?” I heard Edward’s voice breathe behind me 

 “No, a fucking ham sandwich” I snapped. “Oh dear me, I forgot ladies aren’t supposed to swear.” I smiled, putting my hand over my mouth innocently and mockingly batting my eyelashes. “And if I remember you said you didn’t want to be around me, so why the you taking to me?”

“I only said it would be better if we were not friends not that I don't want to be.” He said to me getting uncomfortably close. Damn he smelt good; I wanted to know what kind of cologne that was. I was annoyed with myself for even giving that mental compliment again. Ugh. Gross. 

“Why do you speak in riddles, its really irritating. Ya know that?

 

“It means if you were smart you would stay away from me.” He said trying to sound mysterious. I rolled my eyes and scuffed.

 “What are you, Jack the Ripper or Charlie’s Manson? Believe me, you are not scary to me...not with that hair cut.” I laughed. “But you are not so...”

“I want to hear your theories.” He asked.

“About what? What I think you are, besides being Master Misogyny?  I have not really thought about it.” That was a lie and I actually had. “You’re not cool enough to be Goku, or even Spider-man not even Batman and he just had gadgets.” I said I never thought of Batman as “super” anyway.

“That's all superhero stuff right? Well what if I'm not the hero? What If I'm the bad guy?” He replied. Was he trying to be for real? 

“I'm gonna let you in on a little secret you are not cool enough to be a villain.” I said walking away.


	6. This Needs an Explanation

It was nice the next day and there was sun! I was so excited I could have screamed. I lay outside on a bench during lunchtime. The sun felt so good, I could feel it soaking into my deprived skin.

“He's not here.” I heard Jessica say.

“Who?” I answered, without a care in the world.

“Whenever the weather is nice the Cullen's disappear.” She added.

“Well, let’s hope it stays this nice.” I laughed and raised my eyebrow at her. I don't know why she thought I would care if the Cullen's were not there. Angela came running over to the table and said she got asked out to the prom.

“We should go shopping in Port Angles before all the good dresses get cleaned out.” Jessica said with her eyes squinted as she sat in the sun. “Hey, Izzie, you should come too.”

“Sure.”

* * *

 

So I went with them while they giggled and tried on cheap prom dresses. To honest, I was starting to reconsider not going. Maybe it would be fun; I would have to give it some thought. Prom was something you did if you had gone to the same school for years; it just felt odd to me going to prom at a school where I barely knew anyone. I looked up and saw a red dress on the rack, it was long and form fitting. It reminded me of Jessica Rabbit’s dress. I got up from the window seal where I had been sitting and took a look at it. It had a band of rhinestones alone the bust line and was made of a silky material I smiled at it. I would knock these small town boys dead with it. A pair of red stilettos, dangerous pin up makeup girl and a Veronica Lake hairstyle? Girl, yes. If I went to prom I would seriously wear that. Maybe I should get a book on vintage styling.

“Hey, I'm going to meet up with you guys a little later. I think I'm going to wander around town.” I told Jessica and Angela.

“Okay, we’ll call when we’re ready to eat.” Jessica said looking at herself in the mirror as she tried on a blue dress. I nodded and left the small limited boutique and wandered around for a bit. I did nothing in particular; I did go to a little hole in the wall bookstore, it was a cute little place. Tiny and cozy, I spent a good amount of time there, but I didn’t buy anything.

“Crap, it's dark out here.” I uttered to myself, as I left the bookstore. Cold and dark two things that I don't get down with. I rustled in my purse and pulled out my pocket knife. You never know when you need a blade.

“Why does this place have no street lights?” I hummed nervously as I attempted to make my way to the restaurant that we agreed to meet at.

“Hey.” I heard a mans voice say. Fantastic.

“Where you running off too?” Another called out to me. I walked faster and flicked the blade out of my knife.

“Where are you going?” One said, stepping in front of me. What the hell was this? How did this small town with a rapist problem? Well, they were about to have a knife problem if they kept fucking with me.

“Get the hell away from me.” I hissed.

“Come on hang out with us.” Another added, putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and swung at him, hitting him in the nose.

“You little bitch.” He groaned. I pointed my knife out making sure they saw it.

“Back the fuck up!” I yelled, making it very clear that I would defend myself. Suddenly there was a screeching of a car behind me. It zoomed up and most of the guys scattered.

“Who?” I uttered standing in the gleam of the bright headlights. Then the car opened and he stepped out.

EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN.

I just started at him, my mouth hanging open. Still clenching my knife.

“Get in the car!” He demanded of me.

“No! You’ve been following me!” I blurted, but some of the other guys were closing in and I thought that Volvo would be the safest place to be. And anyway I could take down one Cullen better than I could take down seven drunken college guys. To my surprise Edward did something that made them retreat? He got back in the car and proceeded to drive like he was stone cold out of his mind. I held out my hand and on the dashboard, hoping that if we crashed that someone how me stabling myself would help.

“I should go back there and rip those guy's heads off.” He growled.

“Uhhhh....” Was the only thing that slipped out of my mouth, I didn’t know what to say at all.

“You don't know the vile repulsive things they were thinking.” He stated clenching the steering wheel.

“It's not hard to guess they were gonna…”

“Can we talk about something else!? Distract me so I won't turn around!” He yelled cutting me off. And the only thing that came to my mind was to start singing the first song that popped into my head.

Stiletto Pumps in Da' Club: By Crime Mob.

I don't know why, but I'm sure it distracted him...horribly.


	7. Is This a Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a short chapter.

He took me to the restaurant that I was going to meet my acquaintances at, just as we arrived they were leaving.

“Izzie where were you? We left you messages.” Jessica asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, we waited, but we were starving.” Angela added, pushing her glasses up on her face.

I was about to explain the fucked up night I had just had until Edward interjected.

“I'm sorry I kept Isabella from dinner we ran into each other and got talking.” Edward smiled. I wanted to yell and scream that I was almost gang raped by the world’s worst bro's and then found out that Edward was following me but he saved me. But both of those girls looked so fucking happy that I was standing there with Edward. It was like they thought he was God’s gift to high school girls, like his dick was made of marble and diamond!

“Yeah, well, we were just leaving.” They said, I was ready to go home too. I mean fuck, what a night.

“I think I should make sure Isabella get's something to eat.” He said, I started to shake my head.

“Well...I don't have a ride back...home” I mumbled shifting my weight.

“I'll drive you home myself.” He smiled, that smile. Dang it, if I said no both of these chicks were going to give me twenty questions about why I turned him down.

“Okay...” I spoke reluctantly, I was starving and he was paying so. Wait, did he just talk me into a date?

\--

“Okay, one chicken Parmesan with extra cheese.” The busty red head waitress said, as soon as that plate touched the table I was all over it. She said something to Edward but I was too busy making sweet love to my dish to pay attention. After my first feverish bites were done, I thought it was about time to ask some serious questions.

“Okay. No bullshit. How did you know were I was?” I asked as I cleared the tomato sauce off my chin with the napkin. He didn’t say anything back, only looking at me. “So you are stalking me. Fantastic.” I added.

“I uh, feel very drawn to you.” He confessed, trying to make it sound better if he put another word on it.

“That is still stalking...”

“I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those low life's were thinking..” He continued, but I had to cut him off at that.

“You heard them? Who are you Sookie Stackhouse?” I asked, almost laughing. He did not get the reference at all, he just looked at me. “You know Sookie, from the Southern Vampire Mysteries... she can read minds and stuff.” I added trying to help him, though it but he was a loss.

“I can read every mind in this room apart from yours.” He said, I thought it was a cop out. Then that means he could not PROVE any of this shit to me. Not like I believed any of this crap. He started looking around the room and apparently “reading minds” but all he said was.

“Money, sex, money, sex, money, cat...and then you nothing...” He paused, little did he know I was actually yelling penis in my mind. “It's very frustrating.” I paused for a moment, he just told me he could read minds and that he has been stalking me. Restating order, here we come.

“Do you tell all of your stalk victims that you read minds in hopes it will make them fall in love with you because that is just really creepy.” I told him.

“I don't have the strength to say away from you anymore.” He added, and it did not help at all. “I'm not going to hurt you...” He said. That is what they all say. I didn’t like this one bit. He took me home with no incident all thought I did keep my hand on my knife the whole ride.

* * *

 

We drove past the police station and there was a lot of commotion. I could tell he wanted to stop and see, but I saw that my father’s car was there and I knew he was safe, and if anything happened to him they would have called me. With how busy the station looked he must be swamped with work and I didn’t want to bother him. So I insisted we went straight to my house. The car pulled up and I went to undo my seat belt.

“Thanks for the uh, ride.” I said, looking at Edward and trying to get the seatbelt undone. “What the fuck.” I grumbled, it was jammed or something.

“I got it.” Edward said, reaching over to help me out of it. I knew I was worn out, a simple seat belt had outsmarted me. He leaned over and I just had to have taken a breath and inhaled his scent. It was like minty winder air and slightly sweet. My eyes fluttered shut at that moment and I let out and audible moans. Why? I heard the seat belt click as it came undone and I opened my eyes to see Edward staring back at me. I know he heard it.

Play it off!

I yawned and rubbed my face. “Oh. My I’m so worn out…” I said, hoping that he would take it as just an exhausted noise. He pulled away, was that smirk on his face? “Well ugh, Edward. I will see you at school.” I said in a hurry to get out of that car. I pushed the door open and got out. He waited until I was in the house before driving away.

“What the fuck, Izzie?” I uttered to myself.

* * *

 

Come to find out my father's partner was killed by some animal attack, that is why the station was packed that night.

“Maybe I’m cursed, Bella.” He sighed after he had gotten home late and slumped down on the couch. His words referring to his old partner and my biological father who had died as well. I huffed at his words and went into the kitchen, and pulled open on of the lower cabinets where he kept his whisky. I grabbed a Mason jar and poured him some and the walked back to the living room.

“Here, ” I said, handing it to him. He needed a drink after the night he had. He took it but didn’t drink it, only holding it in his hand and looking down to the floor. I hugged him from behind. He reached his hand up rested it on my arm.

“I don’t know, Belles. This town is going to hell.” He uttered. “Maybe you should go back with your mom, it’s not safe here anymore…” I lifted my head and looked over at him.

“And leave you with the crazies? No. I’m not that shitty of a daughter.” He chucked at my words and drank his whisky.


	8. Pause

_No...you have got to be joking me._

* * *

 

Although all of this bullshit was swirling about me. I still went to school the next day, very, very reluctantly. I wanted to stay and make sure my dad would be all right but he insisted that he would. He gave me some pepper spray and told me that I needed something that could protect me, I agreed with him on that.

 I stood outside waiting for the bell to ring. I glanced up and saw Edward walking towards me.

“...Don't you have something you want to say to me?” He asked reaching me.

“No, not really.”  I said confused I already thanked him last night. Was he referring to my little slip up in the car or something?

“We need to talk.” He stated as he took be by the arm and started off towards the woods.

Holy Shit.

“What the hell are you doing?” I yelled trying to tug away from him, but his grip was nothing I have ever felt. We got farther and farther away from the school. I heard the bell ring; the sound probably covered my protests.  It was like I was in the fucking Outer Limits and no mater what this kid did no one noticed it but me! I was starting to think he was going to snap, he had been stalking me and he was going to kill me.

“I will fucking stab you.” I yelled still trying to tug away from him. We were now in the woods, and he just let me go I staggered a bit from trying to pull away but I caught myself before I fell in the mud “What the fuck is wrong with you!” I yelled reaching in my coat pocket and pulling out the pepper spray my father had given me.

“You know what I am.” He said.

“What? A complete and utter fucking lunatic?! Yes that's what you are!” I screamed backing away from him. He said nothing to me. I was now confused as always with this guy. But for some reason I knew what he meant, no normal human could stop a van with just his palm, he knew were I was last night, and he said he could read minds. What could do that? The thought came in my mind and then dismissed it quickly. I opened my mouth and said it.

“What are you a fucking vampire?” I asked, and then I laughed. Saying that word in real life and being serious about it was funny. Number one: They did not exist ever! Number two: When I thought of vampire I did not think of this kid. I thought of Dracula, Lastat, and Eric Northman, NOT Edward Cullen.

“Yes.” He spoke simply to me. I stopped laughing and looked at him there was a pause it seemed like it went on forever. Did he just say what I thought he did? “Are you afraid?” He added. I could not help but double over with another laugh; it was of those laughs that made me think that I was going to vomit. I was cryin’ and holding my gut. Holy shit! What the fuck was he talking about? He was a comedian or he was bat shit crazy.

“Why are you laughing? It’s not funny, Isabella.” He sneered scrunching his brow and walking up to me.

 “I-I can’t!” I squeaked trying to take a breath. “I-I-I can’t even.” I could not, I could not even believe. He was insane he really believed he was a vampire. Suddenly felt him snatch me by my arm and yank me towards him, the instant he touched me the fun and games were over and I stopped laughing instantly.

 “You don’t believe me? The I’ll show you!” He growled. I didn’t realize what was going on, some how he ended up giving me a piggyback ride up the mountain at speeds no human could run. My smile was gone, he was telling the truth. I held on to him tightly, screaming, I mean what else would I do? I was in shock yelling obscenities the whole way with my eyes clinched shut. We got to the top; there was no cloud cover that high up. He placed me down on my feet and walked towards a beam of warm sunlight. Was he going to kill him self in front of me? Had the idea of immortality become too much for him to deal with that he wanted to burn? Was his last action in this life was to show me and drive me insane with the image of him bursting in to flames and reduced to a pile of ash?

 “Whoa! Wait, don’t!” I yelled making a move to run towards him.

 “This is why we don’t show our selves in day light, people would know we were different.” He said unbuttoning his shirt. There was no blaze of fire, there wasn’t even smoke. My mouth hung open with the most painful disappointment as I saw him turn and look back at me, he was fucking sparking. Like Tinker Bell, like 80’s glitter lip-gloss had exploded on him. “This is what I am.” He had the balls to say like it was something; badass or threating it was neither. 

 “Did…Boy George and Culture Club cum on you?” I mumbled. There was nothing else to say to him. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my goddamn life.

 “This is the skin of a killer, Isabella” I zoned out for a moment my brain trying to make sense of it all. I was not prepared for this at all. I was a fan of vampires as most girls I had the fantasy of being fucking by one while he drank from me. When you think about it was an odd fantasy to have, it was simply reanimated necro blood play, but don’t shame me for my sexual thoughts. But no, I got Maria Careys’s Glitter and holy shit did hurt. He dramatically went to walk away so having more questions I followed.

“I’m a killer” Edward spoke looking back at me.

 “Well…yeah that is to be expected.” I uttered nodding my head. I really should have ran but you know what I was NOT going to run from anyone who sparkled

“I’m the worlds most advanced predator, everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face even my smell.” He said looking at me and raised my eyebrow. Well that did explain why I thought he smelt so good. I was going to tell him that I really was not that into him but he cut me off. “As if I would need any of that?” He snapped before I could speak running of in a blur. Wow he was fast. Like really fast, my eyes couldn’t even track him.

 “As if you could out run me!” He yelled from somewhere, I could hear him moving around but I couldn’t see him and then he was in front of me. “As if you could fight me off!” He said wanking a tree up and throwing it. “I’m designed to kill.” He snarled.  

 “Well, no shit.” I mumbled, I was scared out of my mind, yet dangerously intrigued. Maybe he was right about adrenaline rushes after all.

“I wanted to kill you.” Holy fuck. “I never wanted a humans blood so bad.”

 “Okay, well then I think I’m going to be out now, because that right there is not cool.” I said my voice nervous, I could not get answers if I was dead. Fuck this. He disappeared from in front of me and into a tree.

 “My family we are different we only hunt animals we have learned to control our thirst.”

“That really doesn’t fix what you just said.” I uttered, I could feel my heart smiling in to my throat

“But it’s you, your scent it’s like a drug to me…it’s like my own personal brand of heroin.” He told me trying to flatter me, I think?

 “That was the creepiest shit I have ever heard anyone say. Is this how normally getting pussy? Do other girls think that is charming?” I asked raising my eyebrow as high as it would go and shaking my head. I was stuck, I could not out run him so I just hoped he didn’t kill me.

 “I thought you would react differently.” Edward spoke looking perplexed at my actions.

“What you thought I would be head over heels for a guy who just said he wants to kill me?”

“I don’t want to anymore…but I still want you.” He spoke hopping down from the tree.

“Want me as in…. blood or pussy?” I asked. He stopped walking and looked back at me his eyes wide. “Both?”

 “Uh…ummm.” He mumbled shifting his weight. Why was he being so shy about that question did I just made a vampire nervous? He shook his head and then looked back at me.

 “You don’t know how long I have waited for you.” He whispered getting really close to me, my back up against a tree. I clinched my legs shut in reaction to the feeling pooling in my gut. What the hell was this? How was he suddenly doing this to me? No. Absolutely not. It had to be a reaction from adrenaline.

 “You waited for this? Man that blows.” I laughed hearing my voice crack. “Nah, just fucking with you. I’m the shit.” I snickered at my own words. Oh me. Edward reached up and put his hand on my chest I gasped at his chest. Uh, well that was forward.

            “So the lion fell in love with the lamb.” He uttered just a above a whisper. I’m pretty sure my expression was priceless.

 “Pause.” I spat.

“Pause? What?” He asked once again taken back at my reaction.

“Pause that thought, why do I have the feeling that I’m not going to be able to get away from you.” I said.

“I don’t think I _can_ be away from you.”

“Yep, so this is pretty much where we are goin’.” I took a moment and thought about it. I mean let me REALLY think about this for a moment. Could I really turn down a rich, supernatural, _alright_ looking young man who threw a tree? I felt like such a bitch for even contemplating this, but really what choice did I have? I was stuck, this boy better buy me some stuff.


	9. Just one?

There were three things that I was kind of sure of. First Edward was sort of a vampire, I guess. Seconded, he was not going to leave me alone. And third…wait hold on…. does his dick sparkle?

* * *

 

What hell was I doing? Was I doing this because I always wanted to date a dangerous man with superpowers? Would it had been any better if it had been any other fictional vampire? Yes, it had been because they were the real deal, and I was over here settling for the PG-13 version. He had convinced me to go meet his family, shit this was going to be awkward. I had other worries like you know, getting my neck ripped out. This was becoming a little too much, but hey it was thrilling.

Their house was a huge, brand new cars, they sure did have money. This idea of ‘getting with’ Edward was being more and more promising. I was expecting it to be darker, because you know, vampires and everything. But everything was so white and clean, almost sterile it was creepier then dungeons and coffins. But my thoughts of that went away when I smelt some good food cookin’. Awesome. We looked around the corner and his family they were cooking for me. I could learn to love these people and their kitchen.

“Isabella.” A tall thin woman greeted looking up and walking towards us. She was pretty with long brown hair.

“This is Esmae, she is my mother.” Edward said introducing me to her.

“We are cooking Italian for you.” Esmae said with a fangless smile. I could not get over that; how the hell did they not have fangs? She must have noticed a confused look across my face. “Because you’re name is Italian.” I blinked and wrinkled my brow slightly. I got the strange impression that they thought I was Italian.

 “Did you not tell them that I was black?” I whispered to Edward, he looked uncomfortable at my question. I didn’t expect racial awkwardness. Esmae laughed warmly, not bothered at all by my question.

“Oh no, Edward told us all about you.”

 “Yeah he wouldn’t shut up about you.” Rosalie noted from over at the counter top.  He shot her a look.

“Oh really?” I asked raising my eyebrow and looking at him. “Well thank you for making all of this food it looks yummy.” I nodded, for a bunch of dead people it seemed that they could cook.

“She already ate.” Edward blabbed, before I could slap his arm to shut his ass up.  I did make him take me to the drive through on our way over here; he didn’t know they were making dinner. And the whole time I was eating my burger he wouldn’t stop commenting on how bad it smelt to him. Rosalie who was holding the salad bowl crushed it with her hands. Damn she was mad.

 “Whoa, wait. I already ate but I eat like a 500-pound man. So I’ll be eating’ some of that for sure.” I said putting my hand up, there was no way I was going to let them threw all that food away. Hell I would take home a doggie bag. I could tell that Emmett thought I was funny chuckling at my words. The other two came in the room.

“Hi I’m Alice!” She said pulling me into a hug. Well that was informal. “Ooo! She does smell good!” She smiled

_Weird. Weird. Weird!_

 “Me and Isabella are going to great friends!” She was making uncomfortable, why was I doing this? The other one, Jasper was looking at me like he was going to rip my head off and take a bath in my blood. It was getting pretty heavy in there.

“I’m gonna go show Isabella the rest of the house.” Edward spoke for the first time reacting like a normal person, he could feel the awkwardness too. We walked through the house, he lead up stairs and I saw the graduation caps that hung up in rows.

“Why would you want to go to high school that many times?” I asked him, hell once was enough.

“It’s a private joke.” He snickered but I didn’t think it was funny.

“Why not do something meaning full like I don’t know, cure cancer with your endless time.” I said with a snap not understanding them. He looked back at me with a smirk and continued up the stairs ahead of me and I followed.

 “You are really fiery, you know? He chuckled. Was that a compliment? I was going to take it as one. I could feel myself being rude to him but hell, maybe he needed that. They were rather domestic for being the undead and all. We walked in to a white room filled with books in tall bookshelves and no bed.

 “Yeah this is my room.” He uttered looking nervous. There it was again, Mm a squishy mortal was making him uncomfortable.

 “No bed?” I asked putting my hands on my hips.

  “No I don’t sleep.”

“Damn, that is rough.” I said looking around, thinking to myself if we fucked we could do it on the floor. I could only hope the rug burn would be worth it. Wait!? Why was I thinking that, I didn’t like this kid…that much. I mean he was all right looking, he could have looked better if his hair wasn’t so ridiculous. I looked over at his CD player and wondered what was in there. “You know what would be awesome?”

 “What?” he asked stepping next to me.

 “If I pressed this button and “Ain’t Nothing But G Thang’ played.” He looked at me and then I looked at him and we both laughed. Laughed like a real laugh, he honesly had emotions.

 “That’s um…2 pac?” he asked only making me laugh harder.

“Really no, come on. Man, it’s Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg.”  I said blown away that he didn’t know that but look at him. I don’t even think he could name a rap album.

* * *

I was in my room on my bed typing I should have once been working on my book but instead I was typing smut fan fiction. 

 “He pulled out his…cock? No, dick? Nah…member. I like member.” I mumbled to myself a smile growing on my lips. “Should she suck it? Hum, I don’t know…would I suck it? I would suck it.” I said just them looking up and see Edward in my room. “Holy balls!” I yelled, completely startled.

 “What are you doing?” Edward asked me looking curious. Oh no he heard me!

 “Typing.” I said shifty eyed.

“Typing what?” He come over to me. I shut my laptop quickly and grinned.

 “Never you mind.” I shook my head. “Wait. Do you creep in my room a lot?” I asked, oh no this was sounding like bad fanfiction.

“Only in the last couple of months.” I was shocked, my mouth dropping open. What else has he seen? “I like watching you sleep it’s fascinating to me.” I narrowed my eyes why was I surprised? Before I could speak he count me off. “I just want to try one thing.” He said leaning in closer to me.

_Just one?_

I thought hell I was a little insulted that he didn’t want to try lots of things. “Don’t move” he ordered. It was only a kiss, why was he acting like this was a big deal? I disobeyed and grabbed him pushing myself into a kiss with him. Maybe I was just horny from reading and writing that smut but hell I was surprised he didn’t try this shit sooner. His mouth even tasted good, this was absolutely not fair. His tongue grazed up against mine and our difference in body temperature was obvious by our mouths. I straddled him, grabbed his hair by the handful and gridding my hips on his lap. He pushed me down on the bed; well this hotter than I thought maybe he was going to be good in bed. My hips bucked against his and I let out a whimper. He suddenly jumped up and off of me.

 “Is there a problem?” I asked sitting up on my elbows. I mean who gets off of this? Hot and ready to go.

“I can never lose control with you.” He said turning away.

 “That means you are never going to have human on vampire sex with me?” I asked pouting my lips. I let out a sigh and looked at him. Edward looked scared it was kind of cute even though I wanted to fuck it out of him. What the hell is wrong with me? “Come here.” I spoke patting the spot on the bed next to me. He sighed and nervously sat down. “Oh now Edward I don’t bite…” I said with a smile. He didn’t think I was funny. I lifted my legs only covered with my shorts and slowly slid my foot in to his lap; it was innocent enough at first. “So how far have you gone?” I asked, his expression changed at my question.

 “Isabella, I don’t really think.” He started to say.

 “Oh come on. I’m like you’re kinda girl…friend…buddy.” I said, it was an odd relationship. Just then was the first time we had kissed and he didn’t really touch me…ever so I didn’t really think of it as a boy/girl friend kinda thing. Edward huffed and shook his head.

 “Only kissing.” He confessed. I was shocked. I sat up and looked at him.

 “Wait, wait. You are seriously a virgin?” I asked.

“Yes…”

 “Why?” I asked before I could catch my self. I wasn’t trying to shame him but damn, he was 109 years old and hasn’t gotten any? I always thought of vampires as sexual creatures. And I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about what it would be like to fuck him. I was glad he couldn’t read my mind, because I was thinking something dirty right in that moment.

 “I’m from a different time Isabella.” He said.

“Oh boo. There is Vintage porn from the 20’s on the Internet. People were just as horny as they were back then as they are now, just that no one talked about it.” I said, slightly moving my foot that I had rested in his lap. He didn’t react, so I rubbed harder, that got his attention. I tried not to smile but I couldn’t help it.  He looked down and then clinched his jaw. “Well if you’re nervous there’s _other_ stuff we could do.” I said. He looked over at me; I could tell he was fighting it. I moved my foot again and he tensed up, how fun was this? He was a killer but I reduced him to nothing more then a nervous seventeen year old.  “I could do something to you if you want?” I asked biting my lips and glancing down at his crotch. What can I say? I was just a sexual person, even though I was still a virgin. Some people just were just sexual. To me there was nothing mystical about losing ones virginity.

“Isabella, I don’t want you to sin just to have me.” He breathed, it sounded more like a pant, he was still battling with himself. Was this seriously about God? I smiled at his words.

 “Well by that logic I sin every night when I touch my self.” I smiled he let out a growl and closed his eyes at my words. I moved my foot once again, but this time he stopped me, grabbing it tightly. It didn’t hurt but his tight grip did something to me. A moan escaped my mouth. Edward suddenly jumped up; if he had been alive his face would have been the red.

“I-I have to go.” He stutterd sounding shaky, and then he was gone. I huffed and plopped back down on the pillow. “I’m so horny though…” I whined to myself.

* * *

  **Edward:**

God help me, please. I had to get out of there; I knew that I stayed for one more moment I would have lost myself to her flesh. She really had no idea what I could do to her. Or maybe she did, but she thought the pleasure would be worth the danger just to appease that ache she had.

As soon as I got home I walked in to see Alice standing right in front of the door, her eyes wide. She had been waiting for me, she saw something. It was nothing new; I know she had seen the many futures that involved all the things I wanted to do Isabella. That girl had driven me crazy when I first met her, my only thoughts were of her. At first wanting to kill her violently. Having disgusting monstrous thoughts of ecstasy about her pain. I wasn’t proud of those thoughts, but they quickly had turned in to fantasies about her body. All those times I could have acted on my hunger Alice had seen. And in each vision I killed her, that and only that is what stopped me tonight.

 “What?” I asked my sister as she stared at me.

“Where you just at Bella’s?” She asked.

 “Yes. And don’t call her Bella she hates that.” I answered walking past her.

 “And you didn’t?” She asked walking next to me.

“No…”

“Well I didn’t see you kill her this time.” She said with a smile, I paused and looked over at her. She replayed the vision for me see as I read her mind. My mouth gapped open slightly at what saw. It was too much. “Stop.” I hissed turning away from Alice. Those things that I did to her, no I couldn’t. She had the ability to bring out a part of me that I never new existed. It was obvious she was a nymph sent by Dionysus and Aphrodite a work of Gods that I couldn’t ignore forever.


	10. We're Kind of a 'Thing'...

There was a knock at the front door; I got up off of the couch. Putting my tuna sandwich down on the coffee table pausing the DVR. It was Saturday and I had just rolled out of bed, still dressed in my sweat pants and tank top. I yawned as I walked to the door and yanked it open. I didn’t recognize the person on the other side for a moment. He was tall with long hair and tan skin.

“Jacob?” I mumbled still trying to swallow the bits of my food in my mouth.

“Isabella.” He smiled. I hadn’t seen him since I was a little girl. I let out a squeal and hugged him. 

“I finally decided to come see you.” He said with a smile.

“Dude, come in.” I said, he did and I closed the door behind him. “House still looks the same as it did when we were little.” He noted walking in to the living room.

“Yeah, I’m trying to get my dad to spruce it up a bit.” I shrugged. “Not gonna lie, you should have called. I’m not dressed for company.” I said looking down at my lazy day attire.

“You look fine, but your hair.” He smiled lifting up one of my dreads.

“Hey man, we all can’t have hair like you.” I joked, his hair was worthy enough to be put on a track and sold for upwards of sixty bucks per pack. He chucked and plopped down on the couch. “You want something to drink?” I asked.

“No, I’m good.” He said, I shrugged and took a seat on the couch next to him.

“So what’s up?” I asked grabbing my sandwich and finishing it off. We chatted for a while about what he had been up too for the last few years. He was the same, kind and smiling as I remembered.

“So I hear you’re with Edward Cullen now.” He said. I looked over to him and raised my eyebrow. I didn’t even know he knew the Cullen’s.

“Damn word gets around quick here.” I mumbled. He shook his head

“You and a Cullen, that is odd. I would have never thought you would go for a guy like him. He’s so….” Jacob paused and I saw his brow wrinkle, he was going to say something else but the only thing to come from him was “He’s so…he seems very dry…”

“I’m trying to liven him up.”

“That’s going to be hard to do.” He uttered, wait his words did have a double meaning? He couldn’t know about the Cullen’s were, could he? No, there was no way.

“How do you even know him?” I asked.

“Everyone knows the Cullen’s, Izzie.”

* * *

Edward had called me later on in the day and asked if I wanted to go with them and play ‘vampire baseball.’ I kept to myself how lame that was. But even thought it was corny as hell, it was kid of cute. Corny but cute, described the Cullen’s really well they had a charm about them that was hard to describe. They were immortals and could do what ever they wanted but instead they just chilled out as a family, I wondered how they even did it. I respected them for their admiration of human life, because I knew that if I was one of them I would more then likely be a thrill killer who liked to bathe in the blood of my victims. Having unlimited power is something I don’t think I could handle with virtue.

I let out a sigh after I hung up the phone with Edward; I still hadn’t told my dad I was dating someone. Seeing as how Edward was going to by to pick me up this was a good of time as any. He had been busy with work and dealing with the death of his partner but Edward and me had been ‘thing’ for a while now and he had the right to know. I walked in to the kitchen and twisted one of my dreads on finger. My dad looked over his newspaper at me.

“Yes Belles?” He asked knowing that either I wanted something or I had to say something.

“Daddy..” I started with a smile; he put the paper down and folded his arms.

“What do you want?” He asked, I only called him ‘daddy’ If I was needing to be very sweet for some reason.

“Nothing, I just have to tell you something.” He narrowed his eyes and the look that said, _“You had better not be telling me I’m about to me a grandfather.”_ I cleared my throat. “There’s this boy….” He let out a groan. “Edward Cullen” I said, he lifted his eyebrow at me.

“Dr. Cullen’s boy?” He asked.

“Yes, ugh….”

“You’re dating him?”

“Yeah, we’re a ‘thing’.” I uttered scratching my head.

“A thing? What does that mean?” My dad asked still with his arms folding across his chest.

“We’re…” I shifted from side to side. “…seeing each other…”

“And how long have you been ‘seeing each other’.” He asked, he was so protective. It made me chuckle a bit.

“A like two months or something.” I shrugged.

“And why are you telling me this now?”

“Well because he’s coming by to pick me up and he wants to meet you.” I looked down at my house shoes that I still had on “I would have told you sooner but you’ve been so busy and stressed and shit.”

“Watch the language, young lady.” He said trying to hold in a small chuckle and shook his head. “Well does he know I’m the chief of police?”

“Yeah he knows. He ugh…he’s good guy.” I said.

“We’ll see about that.” My dad said before lifting the paper again.

* * *

 

 I made my way down the stairs and in to the kitchen angina after I had gotten ready for the day. I hadn’t planed on going anywhere at all, content on staying in my PJ’s but I made an attempt to look presentable and cute.

“Dad why do you have the shot gun out?” I asked leaning up against the sink.

“Just incase.” He uttered, he said putting his cigarette out, and looking over at me, he took a double take. Oh no, here it comes.

“Isabella Marie Lydia Swan!” Oh no! He used my full name, including my second middle name that was my biological mother’s name. The whole thing was a mouth full and was only used when I was really in trouble.

“Young lady, you go back up stairs and put on a better shirt.” He ordered. I looked down playing innocent, it was a tight black deep V-neck tee shirt and I made sure I wore my best bra. I was on a very important mission with my strategic outfit; I zipped my hoddie up and covered myself.

“Better?” I asked with a smile. My dad looked at me and went to say ‘no’ but the doorbell rang. I glanced at my dad with a grin and then making my way down the hall and to the front door. I pulled it open to see Edward standing there, he was wearing a jersey. They made jerseys? Oh my God how dorky. I heard my dad behind me and glanced over my shoulder at him.

“Daddy. This is Edward Cullen.” Charlie narrowed his eyes at him slightly. “Edward this is my daddy Charlie Swan” I stepped from in-between them, he was still holding on to the shotgun. Christ.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Swan.” Edward greeted shacking his hand.

“Chief Swan, as in Chief of Police.” He made clear; I could tell he was squeezing Edward’s hand pretty hard. My dad was always ‘manly’ with his guns; his plaid button downs and his fantastic mustache. He released Edwards’s hand, and I saw Edward snicker at something, was he reading his mind? Oh lord, that’s not good.

“Okay, you two have fun.” He said, I nodded and nodded and stepped out of the doorframe.

“See ya dad.” I waved before me and Edward made our way to his car. My dad stood on the porch and watched us pull off.

“I was worried for nothing, this kid’s nothing. I’m more worried for him to be honest... I bet she has him wrapped around her finger.” Edward spoke. I blinked at him confused. “Your fathers thoughts.” He clarified. I started laughing as I unzipped my hoddie and flicked my hair back. He glanced over at me, his expression changed in an instant at the site of my shirt that housed my humble yet nice cleavage.  “Maybe he was right to worry more about me…” He mumbled before biting his lip.

“What? They looked good today so I wanted you to see them.” I grinned grabbing my breasts and playing with them.  He laughed at me and shook his head.

“It’s a shame.’

“What?” I asked.

“That you have to wear your jersey.”

“I get a jersey!?” I asked excitedly.

“Yeah it’s in the back seat.” I looked behind me to find it folded neatly. I grabbed it and looked at the front for a second and turned it around and busted out laughing. At the name that was stitched on the back of the white and blue jersey.

“Bellatrix, oh my God that’s awesome!”

“Alice thought it would be funny since you like Harry Potter. Even though I don’t understand the appeal of the series.” I put the jersey down and side eyed him.

“What? You’ve never read Harry Potter?” I asked, was he crazy?

“No, current media does nothing for me.” LAME.

“Dude come on, don’t be pretentious. I get that you are from a different time but there are some awesome things that have been made in the last fifty years. You are going to read Harry Potter.” I said reaching in my purse and pulling gout my MP3 player.

“Oh so you are going to make me sample some of the current music?” He asked.

“No, not current music. My music. Much worse because when you hit the shuffle button you don’t know what you are going to get. “ I beamed as I plugged it in. “How far of a drive?”

“Almost an hour.” He said reluctantly.

“Ohhh yes.” I said pressing play.

* * *

 

I was interested in his comments when it came to my music. He was okay with most of it surprisingly; he seemed pleased when Frank Sinatra came on. Mumbling the words with the song. He liked Amy Winehouse too, saying that she reminded him of Billy Holiday. But I should have told him that I was a car singer and dancer because when Hit Me Baby One More Time came on I couldn’t help myself. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and tried not to laugh. I still remembered the dance moves from the music video and did my best to recreate them while sitting.

“My loneness is killing me, and IIII must confess I still believe. When you’re not with me I lose my mind. Give me a sighhhhhhnnnnnn, hit me baby one more time.” I sung to him holding my hand like I had a microphone my mouth.

“What does that even mean? Hit her one more time? I don’t understand.”

“Shut up, it was the 90’s.”  I said clicking shuffle again. From this car ride I learned that Edward surprisingly knew the words to Smooth Criminal, he said Michel Jackson was an exception and the best performer of all time. That surprised me, of course. I also learned he seriously never heard any T-Pac songs, so I had to play him California Love. He couldn’t stand the darkness of My Chemical Romance but I think it was because the song was Vampires Will Never Hurt You. But when Incubus came on he asked whom it was, stating that he didn’t mind it and I was glad for that because they happened to be one my favorite bands. The last song that came on was Madonna’s Human Nature, once again I got lost in the music. Remembering the music video of her in the latex cat suit and cornrows. I sung along and gridded my hips to the song. It wasn’t until halfway though the song that I realized that the words had significant to how I felt. Edward glanced over at he as I sung the overtly sexual lyrics.

“I’m not sorry. It’s human nature.” I vocalized with the song as wined my hips in to the seat and ran my hand over my breasts and waists. “Oops I didn’t we couldn’t talk about sex.”

“You’re lucky we’re here.” He uttered parking the car in a field. It was like any old field, but I guessed they had to be far out of town so no one saw them and their super powers. We must have been the first ones there because I didn’t see any other cars. “You shouldn’t do that with your hips.” He said lowing his voice and gripping the steering wheel. I batted my eyes at him and bit my lip.

“What, this?” I asked moving them again this time slower.

“You better stop.” He growled glaring at me.

“Ooo. Or what?” I cooed, running my hand up my thigh, his eyes followed it and he swallowed. “What are you going to do to me if I don’t stop? Hum?” I asked turning of the music and staring at him. He snarled, oh I liked that. I leaned closer to him and licked my lips. “What do you want to do to me right now, Edward?”

Before he could answer I saw a car pull up next to us. Damn it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all of that music is in my itunes. lol.


	11. Tracker

Vampire Baseball was just as lame as I thought, but I would never admit that I was having fun watching them. Obviously I stood on the sidelines, I couldn’t play of course seeing as I was no match for their strength and speed. It made sense they had to wait for a thunderstorm to go play, seeing as the sound of them cracking a ball with the bad did make a thunderous roar that echoed through the trees. It was just when I thought about vampires I didn’t think about America’s favorite past time and the boys of summer.

“You having fun?” Edward asked me, while they took a break from the game. He glanced down at my unbuttoned jersey and my low cut shirt underneath. He took one hand and attempted to cover me up. I wrinkled my brow and smacked his hand away. I heard Emmett let out a chuckle at us. My shirt wasn’t even that bad, everyone was acting like I was just wearing a bra or something. It was a low cut top, not the end of the world. I could tell that he was surprised that I hit his hand away, but he smiled and chuckled. He looked up, passed me his smile dropped off of his face.

“What?” I questioned before turning around and seeing three people coming towards us through the fog. Edward stepped in front of me and put his hand out. Oh…no.

The instant I saw them I knew what they were, more vampires and I was over here a squishy little blood filled human. There was one white one, one dark one with dreads and a chick with bright red hair. The Cullen’s looked defensive as they stood in front of Edward and me. I held on to his shirt and peeked from behind him. I could see their eyes, they weren’t gold nor black they were red. Blood red, I didn’t even know their eyes could look like that. Holy shit, I was suddenly scared.

 

“Oh, well this is a surprise.” The dark one uttered with a drawl.

“Yes it is.” Carlisle said, his voice light I could tell he was trying not to come off too wary.

“I’m Laurent, this is James and Victoria.” He said gesturing to the others that were with him.

“I’m Carlisle This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Isabella.”  He pointed out to us in groups. Making sure not to point us out individually. I raised my eyebrow when he said my name, calling me ‘family’ but I understood why he did, not wanting to call attention to the fact that I was mortal. 

“Ah I see.” Laurent said.  “Do you have room for more players?” I was more then nervous, I grabbed on to Edward’s shirt a little tighter and trembled.

“I’m sorry, we were actually just finishing up.” Cullen spoke, he was trying to get us out of there. It seemed that nothing was going to happen. Everything was going to be all right. Pheww. 

“That is a shame, we do enjoy good sport.” Laurent shrugged.

“It was nice to meet your acquaintance, but could I ask that you not hunt these grounds. We would like to keep a low profile.

“Oh no problem. This is your territory, we just had a rather large meal not that long ago.” The vampire laughed.

“We can show you the way to some prime hunting territory, if you would like us to run with you..” Carlisle offered. “Alice and Emmett, how about you guys head back home with Isabella and Edward. Me, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper will show these three to land that they can hunt” He with a calm cool smile. The three of them seemed to agree, and everything was good until a guest of wind blew.  I felt my dreads lift off of the back of my neck. Edward sniffed and then reached up to grab the back of my neck. The other male, James stopped and looked at me. Shit. Shit. Shit.  James took a step towards me; Edward showed his teeth and let out a snarl. It startled me, he was actually quite frightening in that moment, crouching and stepping in front of me like an animal.

“Oh this is interesting.” Laurent said with a smile.

“She’s with us.” Carlisle firmly. I knew this would happen, this is what always happened. Why did I think getting mixed up in with the undead was a good idea?

“But she’s a human…” Laurent asked.

“She’s _mine_.” Edward hissed, from between his teeth I swore that I could see his hair standing on end. Did he just say I was ‘his’? Welp, if that gets me out of this mess then that’s all good and dandy.”

“Okay, we will not harm you’re human. And we will not hunt in your range.” Laurent agreed putting his hands up.  I could tell that James didn’t like that idea, and I could tell that he wasn’t going to let this go.

“Let’s go Isabella.” Edward said still keeping his hand on the back of my neck and maneuvering me towards the car. Alice was quickly at my side, and Emmett was right behind me. Edward yanked open the car door and pushed me in to the back seat.  Emmett was besides me, and Alice was already in the front seat. Edward started the car and speed off; I didn’t have time to buckle myself in. I went sliding and bouncing around in the back seat.

“Fuck him.” Edward growled, whoa. Did he seriously just say that? A prim and proper old world gentleman Edward was cursing like a sailor.

“What the hell is going on?” I asked looking sticking my head in-between the front seats, no one answered me. Alice and Emmett were watching the windows. We hit the main road, we were leaving Forks. “God damn it! Where are we going?” I asked franticly. They just ignored me, not even looking at me. “Edward, answer me!” I demanded smacking the center console.

“We have to get you out of here.” He hissed not looking away from the road.

“No! No! You have to take me home!” I screamed, lunging forward reaching foolishly for the steering wheel. Emmett grabbed me and held me back. “No! My dad, I can’t just leave my dad!” I yelled, thinking about what it would do to him if I just came up missing. I was all he had, he needed me. I couldn’t and wouldn’t do that to him.

“I have to, Bella. Now please hush.” Edward said coldly, I was instantly enraged at him. He told me to hush, like I was a child.

“Don’t fucking call me Bella!” I yelled trying to yank away from Emmett. I reached my free hand out and snatched at Edwards’s shirt. “I won’t leave my dad! You hear me?! If you make me do this I will hate you! I will hate every fucking inch of you!” I yelled, feeling tears weld in my eyes. He was trying to protect me, but I wouldn’t just disappear knowing the despair that I would cause to my parents. He growled at my grip on his shirt. “Don’t you fucking growl at me…” I said my voice low and serious. “I will hate you if you do this, I’m starting to hate you now.” Alice and Emmett looked over at me. I was serious.  Edward clinched his jaw and then slowed down and pulled over to the shoulder. Emmett let me go, and I released my grasp on Edwards’s shirt. I had to catch my breath for a moment I wiped the tears from my face and held my head as I tried to think.

“My scent…” I mumbled. “It will lead him to my dad and I can’t let that happen.” My voice low.

“Isabella, please.” Edward huffed.

“No, shut up! Let me think for like five seconds! Give me five seconds!” I yelled, shaking and panting. Then I got it. “Okay, listen…you take me back.” Edward sucked his teeth at my words but I continued. “We wait until James is watching, I go home and pack and tell my dad I have to leave...I tell him something happened to one of my old friends in Phoenix and that I have to go. James will follow us and leave my dad alone.  Then when he strikes you guys fuck him up and end him.” I said. They all looked at me. “See what happens when you think for a moment?” I said raising my eyebrow at Edward. He tightened his lip and huffed.

“Whatever, but you're leaving tonight. Tell Charlie whatever story you want. But you have fifteen minutes to make him believe you and pack.” He pointed his finger at me. “Fifteen minutes and if you’re not ready I swear I’ll go in there and take you out of the house myself, and I don’t care what your dad says."  I glared at him, and tightened my lip and then slowly nodded.

* * *

 

As soon as the car stopped at my house I got out, I didn’t have time to waste and I knew my dad’s life was in danger.  The lights where on and has waiting up for me. I glanced back at Edward and then I then nodded and made my way up to the porch and yanked open the door.

“Bella?” I heard my dad’s voice say from the living room. He walked out and stood in the hall looking at me.

“Dad!” I squeaked.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked looking worried. “Did he do something to you?”

“No, dad! Katie….”

“Katie from Arizona?” He asked, remembering my old friends name. Yes, this was going to work.

“Yes, she got hurt real bad! I gotta…I gotta go!” I yelped sprinting up the stairs.

“Go? To Arizona? Now?” He questioned following me but I slammed the door shut and locking it for a moment. Edward was in my room; he had already packed my bag.

“I’ll be in the truck. Hurry up.” He whispered before leaping from the window. I nodded quickly and then unlocked the door to my bedroom and yanked it open. My dad stood there looking confused.

“Bella what is going on? What are you talking about?”

 “Daddy, listen. My best friend needs me. She got hurt and I need to be there.” I said calmer, as I turned around and grabbed my bag from the bed.

“Bella we’ll go in the morning. It’s late and I-“

“No, I can’t.” My story was choppy and I understood that, but I knew my dad didn’t have any form of contact with my old friends. And even if he called my mom and asked her about it I hadn’t talked to Katie in over two years since she moved away to Taxes. I was lucky that I didn’t tell my parents every detail of my life. I pushed past him and down the stairs he followed.

“Baby doll, it’s late please wait…”

“Dad, this is serious. If I don’t see her and something happens….” My words implying death. “I’ve traveled by myself before.” I urdged stepping towards the door and pulling it open. He grabbed me by my arm and turned me around to face him.

“Call me, when you get there. Call me if something happens. Please be safe.” He said hugging me tightly.

“I will, I should be there in a day or so.” I nodded before turning to walk down the front stairs and to my car.

“Bella. Hold on.” I let out a huff. He walked back in to the living room and returned maybe 45 seconds after with his Smith and Wesson .44 Magnum he handed it to me. It was a heavy handgun but from having him as a father I knew how to shoot. “A young woman shouldn’t travel with out something.” My dad spke, I nodded and took it. “There it has a full round. Be careful”

“I will.” I nodded before running down to my tuck. He stood on the porch and watched me get in. I gunned the engine and drove off, watching the house disappear behind me.

“Pull over.” Edward ordered, so I did. Knowing he could drive faster and had more control. Edward and me switched places and he was now in the drivers seat. I saw headlight behind me.

“It’s Alice.” He said knowing I was shaky and fanatic. I nodded and then looked down at the gun that was in my hand. I opened the chamber and looked in. It was full; I closed it and then took the safety off. Edward glanced over at me his eyes widened as I tried to get a feel for the heavy gun in my hand.

“Is he following us?” I asked.

“Yes, he is following us right now.”

“We can outrun him right?” Before he could answer I saw a dark image out side my window. My hand moved quickly and I raised my gun but before I could shoot Edward spoke.

“Its just Emmett!”  I lowered my weapon in my shaking hand, he was running along side the car, just incase. I was glad I didn’t shoot him. “I can’t believe he gave you a gun.” Edward laughed nervously.

“How do you kill a vampire?” I asked darky, Edward paused.

“The only way really is to tear him to shreds and burn the pieces.” Edward stated, glancing over at me. I nodded slowly wondering if there was anyway I could defend my self.

* * *

 

We pulled in to the Cullen’s drive way, Emmett yanked the passenger door open and escorted me in to the house. All of them were there and I saw that Laurent there as well.

“What the hell?” I squeaked, shaking what the fuck was he doing there?

“He’s here to help.” Edward assured. “James is tracking us.”

“I was afraid of that.” Laurent said rubbing his chin.

“Is there anything we could do?” Carlisle asked. Laurent paused and shook his head. I zoned out after that, they were all talking but I found myself not listening anymore. I was getting light headed. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I hadn’t eaten anything all day and my blood sugar was crashing. My heart was slamming against my chest and I could feel the stress in my blood, I blinked and shook my head.

“Bella?” I heard Edward say his voice was muddy and sounded far away. My eyes closed unwillingly, the last thing I remember was the feeling of my body tumbling out of the chair and the pain in my head as I smacked it off of the coffee table. 


	12. Heroic Fool

My eyes rolled in my sockets and I blinked and opened them. I reached up to my forehead and felt a bump.

“Owww.” I groaned, looking around. “Where the fuck am I?” I uttered, it was a hotel room, a cheep one at that. I looked over to the nightstand and saw my gun and the clock that read 4:14. I got up and pulled open the curtains it was dark so it was the AM. I knew they had taken me here. There was a knock at the door and I jumped.

“It’s Alice.” I heard from the other side I let out a sigh and opened the door to see her and Jasper, I let them in.

“You okay?” She asked sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah. Ugh, what happened?” I asked rubbing my eyes.

“I think you fainted from everything that happened, Edward was very worried about you, be we had to leave.” Jasper said.

“Did we drive here?” I asked, knowing I was back in Arizona.

“No, we flew.” Jasper said.

“You got a gun through security?” I asked, how the fuck did they manage that?

“We’ll it wasn't really a commercial flight.” Jasper smiled. What did they have private companies on stand by for fights too?  “It won’t help though. The only thing that can penetrate our skin is our own teeth.” I looked over at him.

Just then Alice blinked and got up from the bed. Her eyes wide, she looked around franticly as if she was watching something play out.

“Something’s changed.” She spoke urgently. She looked up at Jasper who was no by her side before I could realize what was happening.

“What is it?” He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

“A stage.” She panted; as soon as she did I stepped closer and listened. “Red curtains and a high cat walk. It’s dark.” She mumbled.

“The auditorium.” I said, they both turned quickly and looked at me. I swallowed hard. “I’ve been in drama since middle school. That sounds like auditorium at my old high school.” I remembered the look of pride on my moms face when I got the part of Katarina in Taming of the Shrew. “Shit!” I exclaimed putting my hand on my head. “I gotta call my mom.” I said.

“I thought she was in Florida.” Alice asked.

“They were on a trip! I don’t know when they planed on coming back! Oh god! The school is around the corner from my old house, gimmie your phone.” I order, she looked at me for a second and then handed it over. I dialed the number and held my breath waiting for her to pick up but of course she didn’t, it was early in the morning. I had to leave a message.

“Mom! It’s Izzie. Listen to me, when you get this call me on this number. Don’t do anything else, just call me. I’m okay but I need you to do this. I need you to call me and not do ANY thing else. I love you. Stay safe.” I said before ending the call, my hands were wet and clammy. “Have you talked to Edward?” I asked sounding worn.

“We did about a half hour ago, they are catching the next flight out.’ Alice reassured me.

* * *

 

My worst fears had been realized; after I got that call from my mom I near about lost my mind. He had her that tracker had her, my mom. The woman that raised me, the woman that refused to let her late best friend’s baby girl be put in to the foster system. Taking the responsibility of raising someone that wasn’t her own, that selfless woman who I loved was being held captive by that fuckin asshole. He told me that if we didn’t met at the auditorium alone, he would kill her. I refused to let that happen, I grabbed my father gun, and even though it would more then likely not help at all. I needed it just to feel like I wasn’t going to my death sentence anything to make me feel like I had a fighting chance.  I left a note, on a piece of scrap paper.

  _I have to go, he has my mom. And if I die saving her then that is worth it.  Edward, I barely got to know you but I wish I could have spent more time with you…Don’t be mad at Alice or Jasper, me sneaking out is not their fault. I need you to tell my dad I love him._

_Sincerely, Izzie Swan._

I haled a cab and in the darkness and faced my life and death in the dry air that missed so much. The cab pulled up to the high school. I paid the driver, I remembering him saying “Be safe, young lady.” I didn’t say anything; only stepping out and watching the cab pull away its taillights growing dimmer in the night. Pulling the gun out from the waistband of my pants I took off the safty.  The side door to the auditorium was open and I knew that son of bitch was in there. I could hear my heart beat all the way my ears as I slowly pushed the door open. The fill lights were on and I looked around as I stepped on the stage. Hearing my moms voice but as soon as I stepped closer to the sound of her calling my name I knew he had screwed me. It was the same exact words, as on the phone call. It was just a recoding from a family video stolen from my old house. My mom was never there. I played right in to his hand like a damn fool. I jumped when I heard something behind me and I whipped around and saw him. He laughed at me; I clinched my jaw and started to feel tears in my eyes. How could I have been so fucking stupid?

“You made this so easy.” He purred waking towards me. I backed up, now up against the back wall. “Ohh this is going to be fun.” He said putting his hand on my face causing rage to fly through me. I was going to die, but I wasn’t going to go out like a pussy if this was my last moments on this Earth I would go out with a fight, kicking and screaming.

“Get your cold, dead hands off me you fucker.” I hissed behind clinched teeth. It caused him to laugh.

“You’re a viperous little one aren’t you?” He purred lifting a video camera and filming me.  “I want you to beg.” He whispered sadistically. I reached my hand up and pushed the video camera back in his face as hard as I could. I heard it make a ping noise off of his nose. It gave me just enough time to run away from him, it didn’t last long. Before I got to the door he was in front of me he threw me back and I went flying off of the strange and crashing in to the first row of seats. I screamed and held my ribs as I flopped on to the floor. I had dropped my gun maybe four feet away before I could reach it he was in front of me. He opened his mouth but before he could speak something flew by and flung him. It was Edward. They were moving too fast for me too see but I took the time to hobble over to my gun. I could taste the blood in my mouth, and I knew I would have serious bruises or worse. As soon as my hand touched the handle James was in front of me again. I heard Edward somewhere in the room. It was quick; he grabbed me by my other wrist. Time slowed, he moved it my arm to his mouth. I brought my other hand up pointing the gun right at his right eye. His lips curled ready to bite and then my finger pulled the trigger. The gunshot ripped through the room and the bullet hit him right in the eye. Maybe it was the shock of just being shot in the face with a 44. Magnum but the force knocked him back. It was just enough time for Edward to run b knock him off of James feet. They slammed back in to the stage; with a loud crash Edward got the upper and bit James on the neck. I fell to my knees grabbing my arms around my ribs and dubbing over. I glanced up to see that the others had arrived, Jasper and Emmett had subdued James and they started to rip the wood up from the stage. Suddenly Edward was in front of me.

“Isabella!” He panted I reached my hand up to him, feeling my ribs pop in my chest. He pushed me back on to the floor and started feeling my chest, pushing down on my ribs. “Carlisle!” he called for his father, my eyes rolled towards the strange to see flames.

“What the fuck?” I mumbled, the light of the fire blinding me. I looked up towards the ceiling to see Carlisle above me. His hands doing the same thing that Edwards were doing.

“Nothing is broken, they are bruised.” He spoke. I felt his hands on my face as quickly wiped the blood from my lips. “You’re going to be fine.” He said with a reassuring smile.

“The place is going to go up in flames we need to get out of here.” Emmett urged appearing next to Edward and Carlisle.  I staggered to my legs and picked up my gun. “Is that?” he asked looking down at it.

“Yeah. I shot him in the eye.” I chuckled even thought it hurt to laugh.  

“Holy shit, that is awesome.” Emmett smiled. I could feel the heat from the fire. It was time to get out of there for sure. Edward quickly picked me up and put me on his back.

“Mm, vampire piggy backs are the best.” I uttered before falling asleep.


	13. Hell of A Year

I didn’t need to be hospitalized for my injuries, luckily. But I did end up needing a few stitches in my mouth from when I had bit the inside of my cheek when I hit the front row of the sets during the fight. Edward and Carlisle had returned me home the next day. I told dad that when they heard that I had left town they were worried and felt like they had to go check up on me.  Saying that I was in a small car accident causing my minor injuries.  They even covered for me, collaborating my lie that I had told my father, he bought it.

I looked m self over in the full mirror. I adjusted my breasts pushing them up as far as they would go; I touched up my makeup before stepping out of my room. I heard the chairs in the kitchen scoot across the floor as their occupiers stood up quickly. As I descended the stairs I saw Edward holding the corsage in his hand and my father. Both of their faces wore shocked expressions at how I looked. I had taken my dreads out, and even flight ironed my hair. The dreads had done their jobs and my hair had grown now to my shoulders. Parted on the side in soft waves covering one eye. I had my eyebrows tweezed in arch and cat eyeliner. My lips a bright fire engine red that matched my red dress. The one I saw months ago in the boutique, it had a slight that slit that came to the top of my right thigh. I had on stiletto patent leather heels were to die for. I wanted femme fatal, old Hollywood sex kitten. I think I nailed it. Edwards’s mouth hung open for a seconded and he regained his composure.

“That dress is…mature.” My dad huffed before rolling his eyes.

“You look perfect.” Edward mused, causing my father to shoot him a dirty look.  “Don’t worry Chief Swan I’ll take care of her.” Edward said with his usual charm, taking my hand and helping down the last step.

“It’s not her I’m worried about.” Charlie grumbled. I smiled and shook my head at him before I gave him a him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see ya dad.” I said as Edward held the front door open for me.

“Bye sweetie…have fun.”

* * *

 

We got to the venue and I got out, Edward had to run in and check on something really fast. I had no problem waiting, taking a seat on a bench that I made sure wasn’t dirty; I didn’t want to stain up my dress. I pulled out my compact mirror and check my lipstick once again when I heard someone call my voice from the bushes. I turned around to see Jacob Black.

“Jake!”  I smiled, putting my mirror back in my clutch. He paused and blinked at the site of me.

“Wow, nice.” He said walking over to me and taking a set on the bench.

“Well, I try.” I shrugged with a cocky smile. “You crashing the prom?” He went to school on the reservation but maybe he got a date to our prom or something. He shook his head at my words.

“My dad paid me to come talk to you.” Jacob stated, causing me  to wrinkle my brow.

“Why?”

“Okay, now…Izzie don’t get mad when I say this.” He started; this wasn’t going to be good. I raised my eyebrow waiting for him to spit it out. “He wants you to break up with Cullen.” I looked at him blankly. “He said quote “I’ll be watching you.” I felt my brows lower.  That as creepier then anything Edward had ever said to me. I felt myself boil with anger, who the fuck did these people think they were? How could anyone minus my father and my mother tell me what to do?

“Okay, well tell him it’s going to be a no on that one.” I jeered with a chuckle to hide how annoyed I was, I relieved when Jake laughed as well.  I stood up when I saw Edward approaching.

“Let me help you.” Jake offered taking me by my hand and helping me up.

“I got it from here.” I heard Edward say now at my side, Jake let my hand go, and they both glared at each other.  Edward had this crazy look in his eye and Jake didn’t back down.

‘Okay, if you two are done eye fucking each other…”I uttered with a forced chuckle, it was seriously uncomfortable.

“I guess I’ll see you around Izzie.” Jake said before turning around and heading back towards the woods. Edward and I went on our way towards the venue; he put his hand around my waist and pulled me towards him as we walked.

“What was that?” I inquired.

“It’s just that, I leave you alone for two seconds and the wolves descend.” He spoke flashing a smile.

“Wolves?” I asked, looking back towards where Jacob had come from.

“By wolves I mean men who want you.” He clarified.

“Well I am sexy.” I laughed as we walked in. The prom theme was casino? I don’t know why they thought that was a good idea. “Edward, this is so lame.” I  whispered shaking my head. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty damn bad.”  He said to me as we made our way thought the crowed.

* * *

 

We had found our way to gazebo near the end of the night. They were playing slow music out there and I liked the idea of having them separated.

“This is better.” Edward spoke, of course referencing my rather risqué dancing earlier that night once the good music started to play.

“Oh shut up, you enjoyed it.” I smirked before he pulled me in close for a slow dance.  His hand was resting on my waist, I bit my lip wanting his hand to drop jus a little lower. I gazed at him, we did make and odd couple didn’t we?

“What is it like?” The question had been on my lips the moment I knew what he was.  He paused and stared at me for a second.

“Pain.” He answered simply to me.

“No, pain is dying when you’re on duty. Being shot in the chest and knowing that your new baby girl will never know you.” I said looking away from his gold eyes. “Pain is dying in a car crash, having the twisted metal around you and as you bleed out you realize that there is now no one in the world left to care for your only child.” I looked back up at him. He was shocked at my words. “Living an immortal life is a gift.”

“Isabella…I…” He uttered almost speechless.

“Promise me one thing Edward.” He looked back waiting for me to finish. “My real parents died young, and painfully. If I ever get hurt, and you could stop it, and give me immortality. Please do it…but only then. Promise me that.” I asked bearing my fear to him for the very first time. Edward tightened his grip on my hand.

“That is reasonable.” He uttered lowly. “But only then.”

“Good…” I said with a small smile. “Now you should seriously take me to the dinner because I’m really craving some pancakes.” I added, with a wink.

 

 


End file.
